Mine
Mine 01.png|Purchase Land Mine_02.png|Level 1 Mine_03.png|Level 2 Mine_04.png|Level 3 Mine_05.png|Level 4 Mine_06.png|Fully-upgraded Mine The is where members can mine for ZC, and find chests and exclusive pets. The mine has undergone many changes; these can be found on the Retired Features page. To start mining, Land must first be purchased and named. The initial cost to purchase land is 400 ZC, followed by the Mining Equipment, which is required to upgrade the Mine; these costs are non-refundable. In addition, some mining equipment have a chance to break after some use when mining, and will need to be repurchased. There are also additional equipment that can be purchased, but are not essential to starting a mine. Mining Equipment Level 1-4 mining equipment are required to start mining; additional equipment are optional. |-|Level 1= |-|Level 2= |-|Level 3= |-|Level 4= |-|Additional Equipment= Fully-upgraded Mine Once all costs have been settled, the mine is ready for use; clicking on the image of the ZC will begin the mining operation. A fully-upgraded mine will display information such as: *owned items: mining equipment and additional items will be displayed; *mine details: mine level and total ZC production; *mine description: short description of each mine level; *mine name: click the Change Mine Name! button to change anytime, but must be a maximum length is 20 characters; *places to go & things to do: Klondike Klem's Mercantile and Assay Office is the Mining Shop; and *fire Security / Hired Help: click the Fire Security / Hired Help button to fire Security / Hired Help, and will stop deducting ZC; they may be repurchased from the Mining Shop. 'Klondike Klem's Mercantile and Assay Office' Klondike Klem's Mercantile and Assay Office is the mining shop where all equipment is purchased; the introduction is as follows, "Minin' Supplies, Claim Registry, Gems and Gold 'Valuated, Critter Feed an' Beddin, Mules Shod an' Stabled Wal, howdy thar, pardner! Welcome to Klondike Klem's Mercantile an' Assay Office. We got everythin' you need to build an' work yore claim - my, that stretch of land o'yorn shore do look pretty an' promisin'. Iffen y'all need a l'il break, help y'self from the cracker or pickle barrel, grab y'self a mug a'cider, an' set a spell 'fore ya shop. Mind ya pick out all the latest supplies an' equipment, now - y'all doan wanna waste all yore hard work just to find nothin' or getcher claim jumped by some gol'digger. We got anythin' ya might need - yore tools, yore timbers, yore gear...the finest stuff aroun' - top quality, an' the lowest prices this side of the Pecos. Best o'luck, y'all...happy diggin'!". Mining Mine 20.png|Mining for ZC Mine_21.png|Hit mining limit |Hitting Pay Dirt Mines can only be mined 10 times every 30 minutes or once every three minutes before tiring. A maximum of 0-5 ZC can be earned without Hired Help, and a maximum of 0-? ZC can be earned with Hired Help. On rare occasions, Pay Dirt, a randomly triggered event whilst mining, may be encountered; this increases the amount of ZC earned for one instance. Chests and Keys Mine_23.png|Chest and Key |Sucessfully opened chest Mine_25.png|Unsuccessfully tried to open chest |Replace chest/key Chests and Keys can be found whilst mining; when a key is used to open a chest, chests may contain a large amount of ZC, CYO brushes or an Extinct pet. However, a chest and key may not fit together, therefore, the correct chest and key must be found; this is random and spawns for chests and keys are random as well. Only one chest and one key may be held any given time; to replace a chest or key, the option to replace or keep them will appear when another has spawned whilst mining. Mining Activities The Mining Activities is where the last 100 mining activities by all members can be viewed; the mine owner, time of the activity and description of the activity will be displayed. My Mining Activities My Mining Activities is where members can view their last 20 mining activities; the URL is usually, 'http://www.petadoptables.com/profile.php?user=', followed by the username; the time of the activity and description of the activity will be displayed. Ethereal Portal Mine Ethereal find.PNG|Finding a portal Mine Ethereal portal.PNG|Ethereal portal |Successful adoption Mine Ethereal fail.PNG|Unsuccessful adoption The Ethereal Portal is a randomly triggered event whilst mining, where Ethereal can be obtained. These pets cannot be obtained via regular means and can only be found this way; much luck and patience is needed to obtain these. 'How to Obtain an Ethereal Pet' A group of five pets will appear and the correct one must be chosen in order to obtain it. The pets that can currentlyAs of 07/15/2019. be found are: *Equus Draconis *Chimerian Steed *Dreamspinner *Tranquility Pony *Elemental Pony *Fairy Pompom *Witchwing Correct Ethereal Pet Choosing the right egg will return the message, "Congratulations! You picked the right pet!" and receive the chosen egg. Wrong Ethereal Pet Choosing the wrong egg will return the message, "Oops! The egg you picked was empty, sorry! As you leave the portal, you hear a very large noise and notice that the mine portal has collapsed and you left just in time." and you can choose the option to go back to mining. References Category:Features